


5/22

by favoredReign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, if the series actually had ended at s05e22... Well, I imagined something like this would happen.<br/>Just a fair warning: death. vnv<br/>Michael is alright though.. Minus some emotional trauma probably. ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	5/22

Inhabiting his true vessel (Sam), Lucifer looked around. He was waiting. For none other than his brother, of course.

Said archangel appeared behind him just a few moments later, inhabiting Adam. While not his true vessel, he was still plenty powerful, and Adam was a Winchester: he would do fine.

They simply stare at each other for a few moments before Lucifer breaks the silence. "It's good to see you, Michael," he says casually.

Michael replies simply, "You too. It's been too long."

"Can you believe it's finally here?" Lucifer didn't seem as shocked as his question would suggest. He was actually quite calm, as usual.

Michael walked forward, a casual pace. Nothing besides the tension in the air would suggest a serious fight was about to happen: supposed to happen. Biblically planned, before they were even created.

Michael sighed. "No, not really." He stops walking, now standing only a few feet from his brother. "Are you ready?"

Lucifer almost looked regretful, a distant look taking over Sam's features. "As I'll ever be," he nods. He then meets Michael's gaze. "Part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

Michael seemed to grow saddened by the statement. "Yeah," he replied quietly, "me too."

Lucifer stepped forward slightly. "Then why are we?"

Michael met his step. "Oh, you know why. I have no choice after what you did." His tone was sorrowful.

"What I did?" Lucifer was slightly angered by this, once again not very well showing it. "We know that was not my fault!" He emphasized the last three words.

"Not your fault? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means, He made me who I am! God /wanted/ the Devil!"

"So?" Michael seemed unfazed.

"So, why? Why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point.."

Michael stared directly at his brother. "What's your point?"

Lucifer finally met Michael's gaze. "We're going to kill each other. For what? One of Dad's tests.. When you don't even know the answer." He gains a serious tone, "We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chess board."

Michael was conflicted. He wanted so badly to be able to leave things, to not fight his brother. There was no way in Heaven or Hell he would ever find joy in killing Lucifer! But, Father commanded it... And he must be the perfect son...

Michael looked down. "I- I'm sorry, but.. I can't do that." He looked back up at Lucifer. "I'm a good son-" he means that to every degree- "and I have my orders-"

"Do you have to follow them?"

"What- do you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you-"

"Please Michael-"

"- and you haven't changed a /bit/, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself! When we were together, we were happy. But you betrayed me- all of us. And you made our Father leave!"

"No one makes Dad do anything, He is doing this to us!"

They both got quiet, staring each other down. Before Michael...

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you." He doesn't want to. Michael really doesn't want to. He's so conflicted between killing his own brother- who he loves- or obeying his Father, when he strives to be the perfect son.

Lucifer sighs in defeat. "If that's the way it has to be..." He looked down, then back up at Michael, meeting his glare. "Then I'd like to see you try."

Lucifer's challenge was simply met with a glare. The two circled each other, never taking eyes off the other.. Until...

A car motor was heard in the background. A song of the obvious genre began. Dean Winchester, in all his glory, drove up slowly in the graveyard. He had a stone cold expression, a strong hatred for both archangel's strong in his mind.

The Impala stops, Dean steps out. The music fades to the background. "Sorry boys. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes as a m-"

"I'm here to talk to my brother. Sammy? You in there?" Dean walks up to Lucifer, giving him a half glare.

Lucifer growls. "I've told you.. Sammy is gone.. And you, are such a pain.. In my ass.." He had grabbed Dean's coat.. And he threw him back onto the hood of the Impala. Lucifer storms towards him, but..

"Do not touch him, Lucifer." Michael is suddenly in front of Lucifer, awkwardly close to Dean who was standing up. "This is your last chance to say yes, Dean. Your final chance to help in saving the world."

Dean breathes heavily, tears threatening his eyes. "Fine, yes. Yes, Michael.."

"Dean, no!" Castiel had appeared. He glares at Michael, who was ignoring him, and raises the Molotov of holy fire he was holding. "Hey, Assbutt!" He throws is at Michael. Michael just barely had time to pull himself out of Adam and into Dean- his true vessel.

Lucifer yells at Bobby, who was yelling for Sam to remember and come through. "SHUT UP!" He twists his hand, Bobby falls to the ground, dead and broken. Castiel sinks into the background, watching in horror as the one human he managed to become attached to was inhabited by his brother..

Michael yelled at Lucifer, an nearly inaudible somehow sound, and he brings his archangel blade into Lucifer's- Sam's chest.

Lucifer, taken by surprise, stares at his older brother. "I told you," he chokes out, "it doesn't have to end this way.."

Michael fought tears from his- Dean's- eyes. "I am sorry, brother. This is how it must be.."

"This was shorter than expected. Very well.. Good bye, Michael." Lucifer coughs, smiling faintly at Michael.

Michael shuts his eyes. "Goodbye, Lucifer." He twists the blade. He opens his eyes in time to see light leaving Lucifer's eyes, to hear the scream as his younger brother died..

Michael retracted his blade and forced himself away from Dean, re-inhabiting Adam and leaving. Dean chokes, the force of the archangel leaving him too much. He coughs blood, falling to the ground beside his brother.

Dean allows himself to lay beside Sam's body. He pushes himself up, coughing again. "Sam...? Sammy..? Sammy, come on!" His tears flow freely from his eyes. "CAS! CASTIEL!" He yells, choking and coughing and crying all at once. "Please," he whispers.

Castiel finally appears next to Dean. "Dean!" He hisses, kneeling down. "I- I can heal you!"

"No.. Cas.. Just let it go, alright? I wanted to-" his speech is bombed with coughing and random bursts of blood- "I wanted to thank you. And say goodbye."

"No Dean.. No..!"

Dean looks over at his brother, lying himself in a more comfortable position. "Goodnight, Sammy.." He shuts his eyes. "And goodbye, Castiel."

Castiel can feel Dean's life leaving him. He's choking with sobs, overwhelmed with the feeling of emotion. He wasn't used to this, it was a new feeling. It was too much.

"Dean, please.. Don't say goodbye.. Wake up!" He shakes Dean, his eyes tear-filled.

Dean doesn't stir. He's lying peacefully beside his brother. They're both gone, to their own places. The apocalypse is over, everything is back in order.

Castiel lays down, his head on Dean's still chest. "Please, Dean.. Don't leave me.. I can't bring you back this time.." He shakes Dean again.

Castiel then looks over to where Bobby lies dead. He looks back to Sam, then finally Dean. "Alright, you're gone.. Dean, I'm sorry." He grips onto Dean's shirt, crying openly. He slowly pulls his blade from his coat.

"I'm so, so sorry, Dean... I.." He shakes his head, driving the blade quickly into his heart. He chokes and falls, his head on Dean's chest, looking as if he were curled next to the Winchester. "I love you, Dean," he whispers as the breathe leaves him.

Fade to black. Voices, slowly growing louder, are heard in the background until.. "Cas! Hey Cas! Castiel!" It's Dean's voice. "Good to see ya man! You know they have the best pie here?"

"Yes, Dean... I do."

> End 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This sucks. Especially the ending. But Cas would so die for Dean. And I went kinda far making him meet up with Dean but... I just- I'm sorry vnv  
> ~FR


End file.
